The human and the fairy
by staga
Summary: Dos seres de distintos mundos, con destinos distintos. Palabras que duelen, sentimientos ocultos que nunca deben regresar. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction Tipo de fanfic: AU Tipo de personajes: OoC


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction_**

 ** _Tipo de fanfic: AU  
Tipo de personajes: OoC  
_**

* * *

Un hada y un humano, dos seres de distintos mundos, distintas normas, distintas costumbres y distintos destinos. El de él era morir rodeado de su familia y de sus amigos. El de ella, esperar la hora de morir porque alguien grita que no cree en las hadas.

Dos caminos del que huir, ella huyó, él esperó el cambio. Se adentró en el bosque oscuro para ir a ver a otro cliente, aquel frondoso bosque con apariencia vacía, sin vida. Siguió caminando hasta que anocheció, encendió un fuego y calentó un poco de comido que trajo consigo, llenó su estómago y se tumbó mirando el cielo. Ese día no había nubes, el cielo estaba claro, una cantidad enorme de estrellas dibujaban el cielo oscuro, haciendo de ello una hermosa imagen que el azabache se quedó observando mientras poco a poco entre cerraba los ojos, para dormirse y soñar en el mundo en el que él desea estar.

Una pequeña luz pasó por sus ojos haciéndolos abrir rápida mente.

 ** _¿Y esa luz?_**

Miró de lado a lado, no había nada. No podía ser una estrella fugaz, era demasiado cercana. ¿Una luciérnaga? Tampoco. Podría serlo, pero conocía bien a las luciérnagas de cuando las cazaba y observaba cuando era pequeño, nunca van solas, siempre van juntas.

Morfeo lo llamaba, pero aquella luz le dice que no haga, que se levante y la busque. Hace caso omiso y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para soñar

 _Gray..._

Ahora escucha una voz que lo agita, levantándolo de golpe.

 ** _No puede ser_**

Reconoce esa voz, nunca va a poder olvidarla, no después de saber de quien era. Una imagen llegó a su mente, era de un pelo azul claro como el agua de los estanques moviéndose por el viento. Ahora un aroma inundó su nariz, no era un aroma del ambiente, sino de una hermosa pesadilla, hermosa por la persona, pesadilla por el recuerdo.

Otra imagen inunda su mente, en realidad no es otra imagen sino una continuación de la otra, ahora ve un rostro de medio lado que se gira para mirarlo. Está enfrente suyo, una sonrisa hace que su corazón palpite, lleva el corazón en su pecho, sus ojos se mojan. No quiere recordar, recordar duele.

 _Gray-sama..._

Lo vuelve a oír. Aguanta el nudo de su pecho, pone los pies en la tierra, iba a darse la vuelta, iba a coger sus cosas y correr a casa, pero esa luz volvió, estaba enfrente de él. Una luz blanca y brillante, hermosa y cálida. No sabe como tenía sus brazos estirados y sus manos en forma de cazuela, haciendo la señal de que quería que aquella luz se apoya en sus manos para que no escapara. Funcionó. La luz se apoyó en sus manos y las llevó hacia él observándola, mientras más la acercaba la luz bajaba de intensidad, se esperaba que fuera al revés, pero no era así, **_¿casualidad?_** No pensó en ello porque otra serie de imágenes inundaban su cabeza, el rostro de la persona con el pelo azul que le sonreía.

 ** _Juvia..._**

Unos ojos azul oscuro como el cielo, una tez blanca como la nieve, el pelo azul formando una media melena con un flequillo que tapaba la parte superior de su cara. Sonrió tontamente sin saber por qué, ya que el corazón le tenía en un gran nudo y los ojos parecían estanques a punto de desbordarse.

Se acercó más a lo que tuviese en sus manos, y pudo verlo. No sabía si aquella imagen venía de su cerebro o de lo que estaba viendo. Era lo mismo. Aquellos ojos azules oscuros con la claridad del aquel pelo y junto con esa sonrisa tan cálida, además también había un vestido que llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas, color azul claro con toques blancos y azul marino, con un pequeño escote en la parte de arriba, acompañado de unas alas finas como si estuvieran hechas por hilos finos de plata y gotas de agua.

 ** _Un hada._ **

No entendía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo?

 _Gray-sama_

Así que era esto lo que me estaba llamando, no era esto, sabía lo que era, pero su frío corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos, pero no quería, no quería volver a sentir dolor, no después de perder a las personas más importantes para él. Primero sus padres, luego su madre adoptiva y después a ella, el primer amor que tuvo, aquella niña, un año menor que él, que le acosaba, que iba todas las tardas a jugar con él cuando vivía con su familia adoptiva. Él la ignoraba, era demasiado orgulloso para mostrar sus sentimientos, siempre fue así, incluso antes de la muerte de sus padres, pero si su hermanastro se acercaba a cortejarla, ya que a él también le gustaba, sacaba uñas y dientes para impedir que se acercara a ella. Los celos es su gran debilidad, solo si son celos hacia alguien que quiera quitarle a aquella niña, a Juvia.

Esa chica era única, nunca parecía estar triste, una sonrisa siempre era presente en su rostro, con una excesiva educación a la hora de hablar ya que siempre hablaba en tercera persona, me hacía reír bastante, aunque no quería que a gente lo notase

 _Juvia se alegra de volverlo a ver, Gray-sama_

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos desbordaban agua. Recordó como aquella peli-azul corría intentando atrapar una luciérnaga que a él se le había escapado, como no se percató del pozo en reparación al que ella iba de cabeza y que cuando cayó gritaba su nombre, sus piernas se volvieron débiles y lentas haciendo que no llegara a cogerla de la mano y viendo como caía metros y metros de altura hasta llegar al duro y frío suelo donde moriría tras chocar su cabeza contra él.

 ** _¡NO!_**

La pequeña hada voló hasta ponerse en su mejilla y abrazarlo, intentando que las lágrimas no la mojasen.

\- _Juvia está aquí_ -

\- **_No_**

 ** _-_** _Gray-sama **-**_

 ** _\- ¡Vete!-_**

 ** _-_** _¿Por qué? **-**_

 ** _\- Estás muerta -_**

 **-** Juvia n _o lo esta_ **-**

 ** _\- Sí lo estás, ¡Vete! -_**

 ** _-_** _Juvia nunca se irá. Ella no está muerta. Juvia existe y está aquí. **-**_

El dolor era insufrible, no podía más, necesitaba sacarlo todo.

\- **_¡TÚ NO EXISTES!_**

Todo se detuvo para la pequeña hada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿acaso había dicho la frase tabú para un hada?

\- **_¡LAS HADAS NO EXISTEN! ¡ERES SOLO UN ESPEJISMO QUE HA FORMADO MI CEREBRO! -_**

Lo había dicho. Era el fin. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, no sabía por qué estar triste si por lo que le había dicho o porque dijo la frase que significaba la muerte de hada, y se lo había dicho a ella así que blanco y en botella, moriría en pocos minutos. Dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, voló hasta su pelo y lo acarició.

\- _Tienes razón. No existo, Juvia sólo es una horrible jugarreta de tu cerebro.-_

Gray estaba triste, triste y furioso, odiaba lo que acababa de decir. No quería decir eso, pero era lo que había dicho y no sabía que decir para arreglarlo.

\- **_Y-yo...-_**

Apretaba los puños con fuerza clavando las uñas en la tierra.

\- _Juvia lo perdona. Juvia no creo que usted fue el culpable de su muerte. -_

 _- **¡No lo vuelvas a decir! Fue mi culpa ¡FUE MÍA! -**_

 ** _-_** _Juvia no quiere que se culpe de ello, quiere que viva,ya que ella siempre lo amo, Gray-sama. -_

El azabache levantó la cabeza. Una apuñalada le llegó al corazón. Aunque en vez de llorar más o de ponerse la mano en su corazón derretido, sonrió. En ese momento no sabía por qué hacía las cosas, pasaba de sonreír a llorar, de llorar a estar enfadado para luego volver a llorar, pero luego volvía sonreír. Su cerebro y su corazón estaban descontrolados, no sabía quién mandaba en ese momento. Cogió a la pequeña hada y la llevo a su pecho.

\- **_Siempre lo supe lo que sentías. -_**

 _\- Juvia lo sabe. -_

Pausó.

 _\- Pero Juvia quería decírselo antes de que ella desaparezca._ -

 ** _\- ¿Desaparecer? ¿Tienes prisa? -_**

 _\- No. Usted dijo que no existía, que las hadas no existen. Se lo dijo a Juvia así que ella debe desaparecer de este mundo. -_

Cogió a la hada y la llevó antes su ojos abiertos de par en par viendo como eso era cierto, se estaba desvaneciendo, el color, el brillo y el calor que antes emanaba iba desapareciendo, se fugaba. Entre cerró los ojos y suspiro. Ahora realmente se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero estaba vació, no podía pensar en nada, nunca le interesaron las hadas ni los seres fantasiosos, así que lo único que podía hacer era estar junto ella hasta que se esfumase. La volvió a juntar contra su pecho sin decir nada. Silencio, solo silencio mientras poco a poco se hacía de día.

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron y ella ya casi había desaparecido. Volvió a abrir un poco los ojos para mirar hacia el suelo. Su boca se abrió para decir la última frase que quería que ella escuchase.

\- **_Juvia, te amo. -_**

Ella se removió en su pecho.

\- _Juvia también. -_

Cuanto más sentía la luz del sol en su cara menos la notaba, hasta que al fin el sol iluminó aquel bosque. Bajó los brazos cuando ya no la notó, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una lágrima bajando por una de sus mejillas.

\- **_Por lo menos la he vuelto a ver. -_**

Se secó la cara con las mangas de su chaqueta y se levantó pesadamente. Terminó de apagar el fuego que estuvo encendido toda la noche del cual solo quedaba las brasas apunto de apagarse.

\- **_Será mejor poner rumbo -_**

Recogió su mochila,se la puso en los hombros y se giró para poner rumbo de nuevo a la casa de su paciente, pero no pudo se quedó estático. Una mujer humana con un vestido que llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas, color azul claro con toques blancos y azul marino, con un pequeño escote en la parte de arriba.

\- _Buenos días Gray-sama-_

* * *

 ** _hola, espero que os haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfic de esta forma, quería probarlo para el concurso al que estoy escrita._**

 ** _Espero sus votos y sus reviews._**

 ** _adios XD_**


End file.
